A Doll
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Sakura berasal dari tahun 2914. Ia sangat bersikeras untuk adanya boneka kayu miniatur dirinya dan Sasuke dipesta pernikahan nanti. Bahkan ia rela pergi ke masa lalu hanya untuk menemui Haruno Sasori yang menciptakan seni kugutsu. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Relakah Sasori melepaskan Sakura setelah melewati hari-hari indah mereka selama ini? Mind to RnR?


**A Doll**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1: History of Kugutsu.**

**Di era tahun 2914 **boneka kayu merupakan suatu hal yang menjadi sangat langka. Dimana, biasanya para manusia sangat mudah untuk membuat boneka dari kayu, namun untuk di era ini sangat sulit untuk diwujudkan. Mengingat jumlah pohon semakin sedikit, sehingga pemerintah melakukan penjagaan ketat terhadap hutan-hutan yang masih tersisa. Mereka tidak bisa lagi menebang pohon sebebas dulu, apalagi hanya untuk membuat boneka dari kayu. Sehingga, permainan anak-anak ini sudah lama ditinggalkan. Bahkan mungkin hanya tinggal kenangan di dalam buku sejarah. Yang ada pada zaman ini hanyalah sebuah boneka yang terbuat dari kapas sintetis. Dan tentunya hal ini sangat membosankan. Apalagi boneka itu hanya bisa dipeluk dan tidak bisa diajak bermain dengan bebas layaknya sebuah boneka kayu yang dapat dibentuk menjadi manusia.

Haruno Sakura, merupakan gadis bangsawan yang akan melaksanakan pernikahannya bersama pengusaha sukses yang bermarga Uchiha. Kabar yang beredar, mereka akan menikah sekitar satu bulan lagi dengan tema garden party. Pasti suasana yang tercipta akan sangat naturalis dan bergabung dengan alam. Dan uniknya lagi, pesta pernikahan itu akan dilakukan di padang bunga yang terletak di tengah hutan tropis yang terjaga ketat oleh pemerintah.

Namun, siapa yang bisa melarang? Mengingat si pengelola hutan itu adalah kerajaan bisnis Uchiha corp. Jadi, selagi mereka memiliki hak penuh atas pengendalian hutan itu, mereka bisa menggunakannya dengan bebas. Tanpa harus takut dengan tuntutan pasa-pasal berlapis yang akan dikeluarkan pemerintah.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin di pesta nanti akan ada boneka-boneka kayu yang terletak di depan gerbang sebagai penyambut tamu. Kalau bisa, boneka itu berbentuk diriku dan dirimu Sasuke-kun. Jadi, boneka itu bisa menjadi miniatur kita." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan menuangkan teh di sebuah cangkir keramik yang mahal.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah bisnis yang menjadi konsumsinya setiap hari. Ia melirik Sakura yang sedang mengaduk-aduk kopi hitam untuknya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak bisa Sakura, kau tahu? Boneka kayu hanyalah sebuah sejarah dimasa lalu." Sasuke menerima kopi hitam yang diberikan Sakura dan menegaknya hingga setengah.

"Tapi nenek Chiyo bilang, dulu sewaktu beliau masih kecil, beliau pernah memainkannya. Meski waktu itu boneka kayu sudah menjadi langka."

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke, dan menyesap tehnya dengan hangat.

"Tapi nenek Chiyo-kan sudah berusia 92 tahun. Apa kau masih percaya dengan perkataannya? Ingatannya masih normal saja, kau harus bersyukur."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan sebal.

"Biar tua begitu, dia adalah nenekku Sasuke-kun. Kalau sampai beliau mendengarkan ucapanmu, bisa-bisa kita tidak jadi menikah." Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Hn. Mana mungkin dia membatalkan pernikahan kita. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan 80 %. Kau mau menggati uangku kalau pesta ini dibatalkan?"

Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke sedikit keras.

"Hah.. dasar, selalu saja tidak mau rugi. Jika itu terjadi, lalu apa artinya gombalanmu saat melamarku?"

Sasuke terhenyak mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Jika sudah begini, ia pasti teringat dengan kejadian konyol beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sebaiknya jangan diceritakan.

**~~))((~~**

Sakura pergi ke rumah nenek Chiyo yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Nenek tua berusia 92 tahun itu, masih saja suka melihat-lihat album kenangan semasa dirinya kecil. Sebuah album kusam yang memperlihatkan deretan foto-foto saat ia memainkan boneka kayu. Ia juga sering bercerita, bahwa pada zaman itu sebenarnya pemerintah telah melarang pembuatan boneka kayu. Karena dianggap merusak lingkungan, dan ditambah lagi peminatnya semakin berkurang.

Akhirnya, seiring waktu berjalan, para pembuat boneka kayu banyak yang meninggal dunia dan sayangnya ilmu membuat boneka kayu itu tidak turun pada generasi berikutnya. Sehingga, boneka kayu menjadi sangat langka dan sangat sulit mencari seseorang yang bisa menbuat boneka kayu di zaman modern seperti sekarang. Karena, kemungkinan besar para pembuat boneka kayu itu sudah dihukum mati oleh pemerintah agar mereka tidak melestarikan lagi budaya itu.

Sakura memperhatikan nenek Chiyo yang sedang memangku boneka kayu kecil yang sudah kusam. Kalau kata Mebuki, boneka kayu itu adalah mainannya semasa kecil dan merupakan hadiah dari nenek Chiyo. Yah.. jika nenek Chiyo memainkan boneka itu, pasti ia sedang teringat pada Mebuki. Anaknya yang sudah meninggal sekitar 15 tahun yang lalu. Dan kini, ia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Sakura.

"Baasan, ada apa?"

Suara bening Sakura, mengembalikan kesadarannya dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap putri tunggal Mebuki.

"Oh, Saku-chan. Ayo, sini sayang."

Nenek Chiyo merentangkan tangannya dan detik itu juga Sakura menghambur ke pelukan neneknya.

Nene Chiyo menyesap aroma wangi yang berasal dari tubuh Sakura dengan hikmat. Jika cucunya ini sudah menikah, pasti ia akan merindukan momen yang berharga seperti ini.

"Ne, Baasan. Kenapa menangis?"

Manik klorofil itu menatap mata tuanya yang memerah. Nenek Chiyo menghapus air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Saku-chan. Baasan hanya senang, sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Ternyata waktu berjalan dengan cepat ya? Rasanya baru kemarin Baasan menggendong ibumu. Dan sekarang, cucuku sudah akan menikah saja." Ujarnya parau.

Sakura memperhatikan guratan-guratan tua yang menampilkan kesedihan di wajah keriput itu.

"Iya, dan terima kasih Baasan sudah menjagaku selama ini. Kalau seandainya aku sudah menikah nanti, aku pasti akan merindukan Baasan."

Sakura kembali memeluk nenek Chiyo dengan erat. Mereka saling memeluk dan meluapkan perasaan rindu masing-masing.

"Baasan, kalau Saku sudah menikah nanti. Obaasan ikut denganku ya?"

Chiyo memandang kedua mata hijau milik cucunya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak Saku-chan. Baasan tidak mungkin ikut denganmu. Kau sudah dilamar oleh pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Itu artinya ia bersedia menjagamu dan mengasihimu selamanya. Dan itu juga menjadi pertanda bahwa Baasan sudah merelakanmu untuk hidup bersamanya. Jadi, dengan begitu tugas Baasan untuk menjagamu sampai dipinang oleh jodohmu sudah selesai. Selebihnya, yang berhak atasmu adalah suamimu, sayang."

Chiyo mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

"Tapi, apa Baasan tak mau tinggal denganku sekitar 1 sampai 3 bulan saja? Bagaimanapun 'kan selama ini aku tinggal dengan Baasan. Kalau Baasan tak ada, siapa yang akan menjagaku?" ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tentu saja suamimu. Baasan sangat tahu, dia adalah lelaki yang bertanggungjawab dan penyayang. Maka dari itu, Baasan tak keberatan menerimanya untuk menjadi pendampingmu, Saku-chan."

Sakura tersenyum manis dan meletakan kepalanya diatas pangkuan nenek Chiyo. Membiarkan wanita tua itu membelai kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Coba ada ibu disini. Saku-chan merindukan ibu, Baasan."

Chiyo tersenyum getir dan mengecup puncak kepala cucunya lagi.

"Baasan juga merindukan ibumu, sayang."

**~~))((~~**

Dalam sejarah keluarga Haruno, terdapat seorang pembuat boneka kayu legendaris yang bernama Haruno Sasori. Konon sejarahnya, ia sudah mampu membuat boneka kayu atau yang lebih sering disebut kugutsu pada usia lima tahun. Kugutsu pertama yang dibuatnya adalah kugutsu kedua orang tuanya. Hal ini karena Sasori ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya saat ia berusia 4 tahun. Sehingga ia merasakan kesepian dan menciptakan boneka kayu yang serupa dengan orang tuanya.

Kegemarannya ini menciptakan suatu era baru di dunia boneka. Anak-anak yang saat itu ingin sekali memiliki boneka kayu, banyak yang memesan padanya. Bahkan, Sasori juga bisa membuat boneka kayu menyerupai manusia sesuai dengan pesanan pelanggannya. Hal menarik ini menjadi semakin berkembang sehingga berita akan kehebatan Sasori dalam membuat boneka kayu menjadi perhatian luas dari masyarakat. Banyak para pengusaha-pengusaha kaya yang memesan boneka kayu dari Sasori sebagai replika diri mereka. Ada pula yang memesannya sebagai patung kayu untuk peresmian gedung. Dan sebagai patung selamat datang di acara pernikahan.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Sasori menghilang dari dunia kugutsu dan menggemparkan dunia perbonekaan. Ada yang menganggap dia telah meninggal dunia, ada juga yang percaya bahwa ia merubah dirinya menjadi boneka lalu meninggal, sampai berita bahwa ia dibunuh oleh utusan pemerintah pusat yang tak menyukai bisnis boneka kayunya.

Gonjang-ganjing berita itu semakin heboh dan baru mereda setelah 20 tahun kepergian Sasori yang secara tiba-tiba. Mereka semua tidak tahu, bahwa Sasori masih hidup dan terus membuat boneka kayu untuk menutupi rupa aslinya. Ia tergabung dalam aliansi mafia yang bernama Akatsuki. Dimana ia menjadi ketua disana dan menjadi kelompok mafia terbesar yang selalu membunuh para pemerintah pusat yang ia benci. Hal itu ia lakukan setelah mengetahui, bahwa negaralah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

**~~))((~~**

Sakura baru saja membaca sejarah dari awal mula terciptanya seni kugutsu : Seni membuat boneka. Dirinya merasa sangat tertarik akan cerita tadi. Dimana, ternyata seseorang berdarah Harunolah yang pertama kali menciptakan jenis seni boneka kayu yang sangat menarik itu. Apalagi ia bisa merubah dirinya menjadi boneka. Membayangkan hal itu, pasti ia bisa menjadi awet muda.

Ia mencari cara supaya bisa ke zaman dimana Sasori masih hidup. Tentunya untuk menguji kebenaran cerita sejarah itu dan menanyakan alasan Sasori mengubah tubuhnya menjadi boneka dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

Walau cerita ini sangat kuno, dan terjadi ditahun 2014, sekitar 900 tahun dari sekarang. Namun, hal inilah yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Haruno Sakura si ahli arkeolog. Apalagi ia ingin meminta Sasori membuatkannya boneka kayu yang mirip dengan dirinya dan Sasuke untuk pesta pernikahan nanti. Hah.. pasti pestanya akan menjadi sempurna, sesuai keinginannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke distrik Haruno dan membuktikan sendiri sejarah 900 tahun ini. Sekaligus aku ingin melihat seperti apa bentuk kakek moyangku yang menciptakan seni kugutsu. Ia pasti tampan. Hehe..." gumamnya.

Sakura mengaktifkan chip komunikasi yang tertanam di telinganya dan menghubungi asisten pribadinya. Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, cepat siapkan mesin _Space Time Bubble_. Kita akan berangkat ke tahun 2014, besok."

Dan setelah menonaktifkan sambungan telepon otomatisnya, Sakura menutup buku sejarah itu dan meletakannya kembali ke dalam rak perpustakaan.

"Kita akan bertemu kakek moyangku."

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir _peach_-nya dan mulai mengendarai _autoflash_ yang membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**To be continued.**

**a/n:**

**well, ini ada ff pertamaku yg mengambil scene masa depan. **

**Walau rada2 susah ngebayanginnya. Tapi, semoga aja readers suka ya.**

**Ayo.. gimana nih readers, beri tanggapan ya untuk ff ini.**

**Dan rencananya sih, ff ini mungkin gak akan lebih dari 6 chapter. Tapi, semoga aja tamat dan gak molor kayak ff Ryu yg lainnya.**

**So, mind to review?**


End file.
